scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragon's Eye Conclusion: Just Deserts
The Dragon's Eye Conclusion: Just Deserts is the second and final story in ''Scooby-Doo'' #66, by DC Comics. It was preceded by Don't Play Dummy with Me. Premise With the whole Dragon's Eye in his possession, Lee Shiu Shian attempts to use its magic to raise an army of undead warriors under his command. It's up to to save the world. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Ching Siu Tung * Cheung Man-Yuk Villains: * Lee Shiu Shian * Chinese ghost warriors * Lee Shiu Shian's followers * Chinese Emperor's ghost (Ching Siu Tung) Other characters: * None Locations * China ** Kwaidoon Objects * TBA Vehicles * None Suspects * None Culprits Notes/trivia * TBA Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Traps: * Scooby Snacks bribe: * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Reception John Rozum's “Dragon's Eye” concludes on a high note making use of Freddie's intelligence as well as Velma's and Daphne's skepticism. Scooby and Shaggy are somewhat forgotten, yet more than any other storyarc DC has inflicted on its readers, the “Dragon's Eye” really did seem connected. Thus, Scooby and Shaggy were the stars in different chapters—most notably when Scoob saves Freddie's life and in the last chapter when both Shaggy and Scooby take the roles of guardians. Freddie felt extraordinarily disgusted with himself when he felt he let the villain get away early on, but in this chapter he redeems himself. Not that I considered his actions any less intelligent or formidable earlier. The character felt less than perfect, and in this chapter, he achieves his goals admirably. So, what’s perhaps the most unusual thing about this groundbreaking Scooby-Doo storyarc is that the characters really did change from what they were in the beginning. In terms of plotting, it’s pure Scooby-Doo with the twist of the scheme not being about real estate except in the broadest sense. The story reinforces the tenets of Scooby-Doo; though the movie, which still can be included in the canon, did break these rules but with style and substance. There’s also a sneaky little hint of continuity included. Rozum I believe was the writer who answered the question asked by many a Scooby-fan: if every one of their villains have been petty criminals in masks, why are they always running away as if being pursued by real monsters? To quote Daphne: “You never know when one of them will turn out to be real.” Likewise, Freddie decides in the conclusion to “Dragon’s Eye” to put aside his own ego and his own certainties to insure the villain will be utterly defeated. Joe Staton and Horacio Ottolini as usual do their professional best. This time they evoke an eerie mood from an often-overlooked gem of horror: the Chinese ghost story. Readers will enjoy the unusual setting and the weird atmosphere of a spectral sandstorm—or is it just in the mind that sets up the intricate menpo and uniform of glowing samurai. A big kudos goes to Paul Becton's coloring. The realist browns and sands stones combined with those all important flesh tones and the gang’s more vibrant costumes contrast and therefore accent the otherworldly ruse.Ray Tate in Line of Fire Reviews Quotes References Category:Cases set in China Category:DC Comics stories Category:The Dragon's Eye